It's Not The Same
by dplusjluv21
Summary: Yami, the most popular kid in school, is best friends with Jounouchi "Joey" Wheeler. Joey has a huge crush on Yami, and is ecstatic to learn he is actually gay and loves someone in their school. The only problem is, it's not who he'd like it to be. WARNINGS: Yaoi. That's about it. Oh and a HUGE heartbreak, so don't read because it's really sad :( -Cried while writing it.


A/N: Idea came from the Hiro-sanxNowaki part of Junjou Romantica, where Hiro-san is doing it with Akihiko because he likes him, even though Akihiko likes Takahiro (watch it people, it's one of the greatest Yaoi's I've ever seen.) But without further adieu, here's my one-shot! Enjoy! :D

[Joey's POV]

I could be considered one of the luckiest people in the world, at least were love is concerned. You know how girls (or boys) are always wanting to be close to the one they love, but are too scared to talk to them because of the whole 'butterflies in my stomach' thing? Well I've got a crush alright. His name's Yami Sennen, the most popular guy in school, and yes he is a guy. What, tough guys can't be gay at the same time? Never mind. Anyway, I love him, and that's luck to some people because he's like my best friend. We spend almost every minute with each other; like, the whole school knows that we're almost never separated. Not that I'd allow it anyways.

Only thing is that I'm scared. No, scratch that, _terrified_ is a better word. I know it's weird, but he's my best friend in the whole universe and I don't even know if he's straight, bi, or gay. But I'm 99% sure that he's straight, I've seen how he sees the girls at school who melt into a puddle just from a glance from Lord Sexy-ness (my personal nickname for him, not that _he_ has to know about it.) But sometimes I've wondered if that 1% turned out to be true, that that whole 'I love making girls fall head over heels for me' act is just fake and he really likes me.

Then again, it _is_ only 1%

I sigh and flip a page in my library book. It's three in the freaking afternoon and it's been a boring one. I've got this book report due tomorrow, and I haven't even _started_; in fact, I just barely started reading the damned book a few minutes ago. Not a very interesting one to say the least. It's To Kill A Mockingbird, probably the most boring book I've ever read in my life.

Another flick of a page and I sense someone coming towards me. I sigh and turn around to see which bastard I get to whip today, but to my surprise it's the one and only Yami. He's got this kind smile on his face and he's holding a couple of books in his arms. He walks over to my table and plants himself down on one of those wooden chairs. "Mind if I sit here?"

I gulp. "S-Sure, I don't mind." I try hard to get rid of my blush by focusing all my attention on the stupid book, but it's kind of hard when Yami's literally breathing on my face; of course it gives me an excuse to look at those tight abs, small but firm muscles, crimson red eyes scanning his book, and that exotic blonde hair with dyed crimson tips in a spiky fashion (says he does it for the girls.) Ok I don't think I'm reading to book anymore. Actually I jump when I hear a thud; it's that book hitting the floor, and there's some drool hanging off the side of my mouth. I quickly wipe it off and grab the book, trying my best to focus on reading about Boo Radley.

"Is something on your mind, Jounouchi?" I look up to see Yami giving me a soft look, but I still scowl a bit for him using my full name. The last thing I need is someone hearing it and being teased for it, although I'd beat the bastard to a pulp.

"_Joey_. And...well...that is to say-"

"Worried about something?"

"Y-Yeah..." I desperately try to think of an explanation, and the answer comes to me. "I guess I'm just nervous about the book report...I haven't even started. That's why I'm here anyways."

"Hm, wouldn't expect you here for any other reason." He teases, lightly jabbing me in the arm. I giggle almost like a schoolgirl, but I pretend to clear my throat to lessen the obviousness of it.

"Well, how about you come over to my place and I'll help you?" I stare into his eyes. No one's ever been over to Yami Sennen's house since..._ever_. I'll be the first one. My heart pounds in my chest like a gavel on repeat and I clear my throat a second time. "I-uh, sure Yami. Only...well, no one's ever been to your house right?"

"Oh no, I'm a very shy person with my personal things."

"Then why are you inviting me?"

He smiles kindly. "Because your my best friend, Joey."

I blush. Hard. I mean tomato deep red, like I'm about to explode. If you'd like a better explanation, I look like Tamaki Suoh from Ouran Highschool Host Club when he finds out Haruhi is a girl. It's so bad that Yami puts his hand on my cheek, infuriating the flushing, and asks if I might be catching something.

"Nah, I just do that randomly..." I know I could have come up with something better, but dear God, that guy just blocks my mind of everything except for his gorgeous body.

"Well ok then. Let's get going!"

"Wha-!" He grabs my arm and drags me forcefully out of the library and onto the streets, where he finally releases me from his iron grip and allows me to walk on my own two feet. Just treading side-by-side with him makes my stomach flutter. I look down on the sidewalk to avoid his gaze, because God I don't think I'd be able to talk to him like this without absolutely bursting. _Come on, Joey! _I think to myself._You're the toughest kid in your grade! STOP ACTING LIKE A SCHOOL GIRL AND MAN UP!_ I make my hands into fists and stare down at Yami.

"So _Yami_, how are things going?" I force my facial muscles into a smile. But it must be a creepy one because I can sense that Yami's uncomfortable.

"Um...well good, actually, most of the girls have given up on chasing me during free period." He gives me that winning smile and I'm in serious danger of melting right on the pavement. Somehow I manage to pull myself together to talk. "Yeah, if it weren't for this damned report I'd be doing perfectly fine." Suddenly Yami stops in his tracks and I look at him for an explanation.

"We're at my house." I look up and see that it's just, well, _average_. There's nothing really stunning about it. He then goes up to the door and opens it. That's when I see it. The walls are completely furnished with tons of Egyptian jewelry of all kinds. It almost looks like a museum, minus all the security stuff and glass walls.

"...Wow." That's all I get out, and Yami lets out a chuckle.

"Too much?"

"No, just...surprising. Were your parents Egyptian or something?"

"Yeah, they're at an expedition right now actually. Apparently I might be a reincarnation of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh."

"Whoa, really?"

He laughs. "Yeah, only they don't know much about him. Not even his name."

"Huh." I stare at a couple of golden artifacts on the wall. "What are those?"

"Millennium Items, said to have power. I only have two, but apparently there are seven in all. This one's the Rod," he places it in my hands; it's surprisingly not heavy for being made of real gold. "And this is the Millennium Puzzle." He hangs it around his neck, and it just _completes_ him in some way. Like it was meant to be there.

"Nice. You should wear that to school sometime."

"Nah, too many thieves and fangirls who'd love to get their hands on it." He places both items back on the eggshell colored wall and leads me over to his room. It's surprisingly normal compared to the living room. A couple of Duel Monsters posters and a normal bed with normal furniture.

"So I'll take it your the normal one?"

"Exactly. To be honest...I'm kind of embarrassed of all those artifacts."

"Why? They're pretty awesome!"

"Well I'd think that the other kids would see me as weird...and I'm the popular one. I'm _supposed_ to be normal."

It takes me awhile to answer him. "But everyone's different, there's no actual real normality, because everyone's different. And people shouldn't judge you just because there's something about you that makes you different. In face...people should think your even _cooler_ because you might be an Ancient Pharaoh!"

For a while Yami just stares at me. Immediately I hang my head down and begin to apologize when he says, "Jounouchi, why didn't you tell me you were that smart? I swear, you shouldn't be getting those bad grades if you talk like that. You sound like a total genius!"

A huge blush floods me once more, and I stare down at the floor. "Y-You think I'm smart?"

"Well sure! Here, with a little help, I should be able to help you get an amazing grade!"

I start beaming. He thinks I'm smart! Like, literally! Good thing he's here with me, or else I'd start breaking out into a cheerleader routine and breaking a bone doing the splits. Too bad he didn't say he has a huge crush on me, but I can't get my hopes _too_ high. I mean he just threw me a compliment. So it takes all my strength not to just grab him and plant a huge kiss on him. Instead I pray in my head, _Dear God, thank you for bestowing this blessing upon thee, amen._

"There! Finally, I'm done!" I collapse over my desk gripping the three pages that just might help me pass English class.

"Great job, Joey! For sure you'll get a good grade!"

"Well, I hope so." I look at him shyly and do a daring thing; I wrap my arms around him and embrace his body. "Thanks Yami, I couldn't have done it without you." It's so amazing to feel his warmth, all the leather clinging to him, and to hear his heartbeat. I swear I almost moan at the feeling.

"J-Joey..." I let go and look up at him, hoping I didn't do anything too drastic. He just stares at me with those gorgeous crimson eyes, as if deciding to or not to do something. "Um...I-I really need to tell you something."

My heart pounds against my chest. "Yes? Is it important?"

"Very...um, I don't know how to say this..." He looks down and blushes, something I have _never_ seen him do once.

"What is it?" Now I'm gripping his shoulders to make him say it. "Come on, you can trust me with it. I'm your best friend." His eyes glisten and his blush infuriates as he looks deep into my soul.

"Joey, I...I'm gay."

I stare at him for the longest time. Did he just say what I think he said!? Oh God, my stomach is exploding and I've just died and gone to sexy heaven. Oh God oh God oh _GOD_. What do I say? Do I say it's okay? Do I tell him I love him? Do I...Do I...oh fuck it!

"Y-You are?" Cue the applause. The worst response has just been said.

"Yes...I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."

"No that's ok, I'm not homophobic or anything. It's just...what made you like that? Or...who?"

"I'm kind of afraid to tell you. I don't want to-"

"Yami god dammit just tell me! Please, I need to know!"

"Why?"

There he's got me. Why would I be dying to know who he likes, besides the obvious reason that I'm seriously thinking of admitting?

"U-Uh...because I want to make sure you're happy." Finally my wits are back.

"Okay, just...don't be weirded out."

"Don't worry, I'm your best friend! I wouldn't get grossed out because you like a guy."

"Well alright. It's...it's..."

"Me?" I say softly. "Is it me, Yami?" Suddenly I've got my arms around him tightly and I'm crying. "Oh Yami, it's me isn't it!?"

"Joey...do you like me?"

"God yes! I've been in love with you for two years and now that I know...I want to be your boyfriend! Please! I'll do anything!" I swear I'd never get on my knees and beg for anyone else besides him.

But I don't get a response. Tears just glisten in his eyes and spill over his red cheeks flushed with embarrassment and...sadness?

"Joey, I-I don't know what to say..."

"Just tell me yes! Oh God _please_!"

"I...I'm sorry, Joey."

"What?" My red eyes stare into his. "W-What do you mean?"

He breathes in deeply. "It means...I'm in love with Yugi Motou from Science."

_(In Joey's Mind)_

_ Breathe. Breathe. This isn't happening. I'm not with Yami. I'm not at his house. This is all just a big nightmare. Yeah! When I wake up, I'll be in bed reminiscing about this crazy dream! Then I'll go downstairs and think about...no. It's not a dream, is it? Please let it be a dream. It's just a dream. Just a dream. A dream. Dream. Dream. Dream. *smacks face* God, no it's not! It's not a dream! *smacks himself again* No it's not! Yami doesn't love me! He loves Yugi from Science! Wait...he doesn't love me? Doesn't? Love? Me? ...Who am I again...?_

_(Back To Reality)_

I cry. I cry my hardest and sob on his leather tank top. What does he mean he doesn't love me? Isn't he supposed to love me? Isn't that how all these 'Once Upon A Time' stories are supposed to end? _Once upon a time, there was a little teenager named Joey Wheeler. He was in love with his (male) best friend, but didn't know if he felt the same. One day he went over to his friend's house, and his friend admitted he liked guys. Joey was ecstatic, and asked his friend if it was him he was in love with. But his friend sighed. He wasn't in love with poor Joey...he was in love with Yugi Motou from their Science class!_

But I guess not all are fortunate to get that happy ever after.

"Joey...Joey...I'm sor-"

"Why!? Why Yami!?" My voice gets shaky. "Why not me!? What does he have that I don't!? Is it because I'm mean? Is it because I'm mischievous? I'll fix it Yami, I promise! Just let me...let me be with you!" I bury my face in his clothes again and sob my hardest. It feels like my heart has broken like a defeated Duel Monsters card. Or maybe like my Life Points have suddenly collapsed to zero.

"Joey..."

"I want to have sex with you!" I get myself up and stare him down, but he's just looking at me, shocked. "Just once! I-I need to!"

"But I can't Joey...your not-"

"Please don't say his name..." I collapse on the ground into a ball, but get up on my knees. "I-I'll blindfold you. That way you can...at least _pretend_ that I'm...that I'm...the one you love..."

He considers this for a while. "I-I don't know..."

"Please! Just this once, so I can get over it!"

He thinks hard, and I'm just praying that he'll say yes, because I won't be able to go to school if I know I'll have to see Yami in all my classes. I'll be an emotional wreck, breaking down in the middle of the school hallway while other pick on me for being a pussy and others will kneel down asking, "What's wrong Joey? What happened?" And then I'll just be that kid that gets on drugs, gets hooked, leaves school to smoke pot on the street, and dies of an overdose. Or suicide. Or both at the same time.

Finally he sighs. "Alright. I'll do it for you. I'll go get the blindfold then." He walks out of the room and leaves me there, at least making me happy I won't end up being a druggie on the streets. At least I'll get a _form_ of closure, although I don't know if having-sex-with-the-one-you-love-that-doesn't-love -you-back and-is-pretending-your-someone-else counts.

After a couple minutes Yami returns, holding a black blindfold, which I carefully wrap around his eyes. Just feeling his soft cheeks makes my heart swell with love. "Just lay down," I tell him. "and I'll do all the work." He sits on the wall with his back against it, and I put my legs between him. He smells _so_ good, with that cologne he wears all the time. It turns me on so much. Slowly I pop his jacket off of him and lick around his neck, leaving little marks around him. He softly moans in my ear, and I swear it's turning me on so bad it feels like my pants around going to rip. I decide to make the situation seem more realistic by talking like that kid he likes from Science. So I clear my throat, and...

"Y-Yami..." Immediately he darts up and grabs my cheek. "...Yugi?"

"Yes?" His expression changes and becomes more...serene.

"B-But I thought Joey-"

"Joey's not here right now, sexy." I say with a purr. I can feel a lump hardening on his pants, and his face flushes into a deep red. "Yugi..."

"God will you just play with me already?" I say with a needy voice. Quickly I pull my clothes off until I'm fully naked and seated in between his legs. "You know you want me."

"Gods _yes_." He finds my neck and leaves bite marks all over, making me moan and yell. Good thing he's never heard Yugi moan before, because my mind is turned off and I can't remind myself to not make it so painfully obvious it's me. He finds my sweet spot on my neck that has me seeing stars already.

Then he kisses me so hard and darts his tongue in me, and it feels so good. I don't notice his hands roaming down my chest until he starts doing circular motions on both my nipples. "Ah! Y-Yami!" I release from the kiss to yell out in pleasure. He smirks beneath the blindfold and licks my throat. "God Yugi, you sound so _beautiful_."

"Ha..." I try to catch my breath as he slides his thumb slowly over my body, down my stomach, and my face is twisted in pleasure as he approaches my leaking member. I must look so undeniably cute with my legs spread and my eyes shut closed with my weak arms barely holding me up.

"Yugi, I want to see you. Can I take this off?" He's about to take off the blindfold, and I panic. "D-Don't take it off."

"Why not?" I guess I'd better tell him.

"Because...I'm not really Yugi. I'm Joey Wheeler, your best friend, I only pretended to be Yugi to make you feel better...but your blindfolded so you can pretend it's him."

"...Oh. Wow, you do a really good impression of Yugi." Tears spill down my face. This isn't how I planned my first time to be. But I've got no choice, I have to do this to get rid of these stupid feelings.

"Y-Yeah, thanks. Ah..." I collapse over him and grind on his hips, and oh God is that friction delicious. I can feel his member growing bigger by the second, and his soft grunts are throwing me over the edge. "Ah! P-P-Please take me Yami!" Suddenly he grabs my hips and lays me down, him himself hovering over me blindly. I'm surprised he actually knows what to do without his sight.

"Suck on these." I take his fingers into my mouth and lick them all over, pretending them to be something else Yami had, and I hear him moan a little. I must be doing a good job. Anyways, once I've coated them with enough of my own saliva, he takes them out of my mouth and slowly fingers around my entrance. Little mews and whimpers escape my lips that I didn't think I could make, and finally I cry out loudly when Yami slides it into me. It's so weird and foreign, but it becomes more pleasurable when he adds a second one and slides them in and out of me. I feel him using his third finger to slowly stroke me close to my tip, and then he finally leans down and takes me fully in his mouth. "Ahhh...! O-Oh God, I-I-I can't, ha, I mean, a-ah!" I can't think as Yami thrusts those fingers in me and sucks hard on my length. With all the stimulation it doesn't take long for me to cum.

I sigh, letting my pleasures leak out of me slowly, when I grab the strength to have him lie down and place my hips above his erection. As I go down, I hear Yami let out a low moan while I wince at the big intrusion. God is he _huge!_ I have to stay seated on him while I let myself get used to his size. It takes the rest of my energy to finally lift myself up and snap down sharply, and he yelps in surprise. I take on a steady pace as I let out little moans everytime he's completely in me. Of course this isn't enough for Yami, and I can tell when he starts thrusting upwards, making me cry out in pleasure as he rubs something inside me. So I start bouncing like there's no tomorrow, enjoying his deep groans from the friction. But something happens that makes it all so horrible. As I feel my climax approaching I hear Yami say something just before he cums, and when he does, he says, "Ah, J-ah-Yugi..." and then I feel him spray inside me.

But I just freeze in midair, with half of him inside of me, my length splurting out my cum even though I'm in shock. He-He was about to say Joey...but he said...no. No I can't do this. I lift myself up, making him look up at me with confusion, and I say, "I-I can't." Then I just burst into tears and run out of his house, not even bother to give an explanation or even take the blindfold off. I just run into the daylight, trying to hide my tears and see at the same time, and I keep running until I approach my own house. Quickly I tear open the door and collapse on my bed, clutching my pillow like a lifeline. I'm so tired and so heartbroken. For some reason the first thing I think of is that saying, "Sticks and stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me." But names _do_ hurt me. That's why I ran out on Yami, he was about to say my name. He almost said my name when he climaxed. But instead he said Yugi...

I'm so exhausted it doesn't take much time for me to fall asleep on my bed, and I dream up the whole scenario again in my head. He's on me, there's no blindfold, and _I'm_ the one that he loves; and _I'm_ the one whose name he screams out when he cums inside of me. It's so pleasurable and real that I unconsciously hug my pillow a little harder, as if pretending it's Yami himself.


End file.
